The 13th Hour
by rocker95
Summary: A watch from Belladonna's neck from the first attack has dangerous powers of trapping people. Meanwhile, Annabelle reveals love for Charlie and risks will be taken... this Friday The 13th! Originally intended to be All Dogs Go To Heaven story 13. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

All Dogs Go To Heaven

This was supposed to be my thirteenth All Dogs story, so please excuse me. I just ran out of ideas.

Recap:

Not long after All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, Charlie had sorrow for almost letting Red succeed. He tried to promise to please Annabelle from that point forward. Haunted by nightmares and flashbacks, he got help from a counselor. On Friday The 13th of 1997, Annabelle's evil cousin tried to get Charlie to work for her because she's seen his potential. Annabelle's son, Shooth destroyed Belladonna's alligator demon named Minion. On Halloween of the same year, Belladonna came back and tried to kill Charlie, who she believes killed Minion. She failed. Killer quit the darkside without Carface and Belladonna knowing. Sometime later, Itchy was working in the Ghastly Cafe when a dog named Bess came in. It was immediate love for the two. Next, Charlie and Sasha go to Sasha's mother's house to visit with her sister, Stacy who'd just had a puppy. Charlie felt really guilty for what happened in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 that he begged Annabelle for a quick mission. On a tour with Sasha, Charlie decided to set up a date but end up meeting The Wraith!

Chapter 1

On Friday the 13th of 1997, Belladonna wore a watch around her neck with a silouhette in it. The powers are unknown to mortals, but the immortals know that they are strong and evil forces that are now waiting to be released.

Charlie and Sasha foot raced around the edges of the San Francisco cliffs.

"Help me!" a voice cried on the cliff.

"Sasha, did you hear that?" asked Charlie.

"Hear what?" asked Sasha.

"You don't hear someone begging?" asked Charlie.

"That's me begging you to stop telling stories like that." said Sasha.

"Why don't you believe me?" asked Charlie. "You know what happened in 1996. Evil doesn't die because it doesn't live. Belladonna is evil."

"Okay, Charlie Loomis." said Sasha.

"This isn't a joke!" said Charlie. "Today is Friday the 13th. It's the anniversary of when Belladonna and I met."

"I understand and know that part and normally, I'd believe the other, but I believe you're trying to cheat so you can win the race." said Sasha.

"SCREW the race!" shouted Charlie. "Why'd I volunteer to get Gabriel's Horn?" he muttered to himself.

It thundered and lightninged.

"Sorry, Annabelle." said Charlie.

Charlie dug up a golden pocket watch.

* * *

><p>THE 13TH HOUR<p>

Inspired by a Friday The 13th: The Series episode.

A prequel to my Back At The Barnyard story's The 14th Hour

* * *

><p>Charlie had brought the watch to Heaven so Annabelle could study it.<p>

Annabelle put the watch and a screwdriver down.

"I can't concentrate." said Annabelle.

"Well, that's unusual." said Charlie. "Is something bad going on?"

"Sort of, but sort of not." said Annabelle. "I care about you, Charles."

"Of course you do Annabelle." said Charlie. "Otherwise, you'd not been looking after me. What's wrong about that?"

"I don't just care for you." said Annabelle. "I love you, Charles."

Charlie got a shocked look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh!<strong> **What'll happen next? Hold on for Chapter 2... of The 13th Hour!**


	2. First Comes Love, Then Comes Trouble

Chapter 2

"Ever since we danced in 1989, I've been in love with you." said Annabelle. "It's strongly not suggested that I fall in love with beings of Earth."

"I've always had feelings for you too." said Charlie. "You're a much loyal dog than me though. You and I both know that. I doubt just one thing would get you in trouble."

Charlie grabbed her paw.

"Okay, Charles." said Annabelle with a smile and warped them to Earth to some beach house at night time.

"I like this place!" said Charlie. "Let's go inside!"

Inside.

(Don't Fear) The Reaper by Gus plays.

"I've been waiting for this to mean something." said Charlie.

"I've always been afraid." said Annabelle and kissed Charlie.

They remained kissing as Annabelle lie down first.

They stopped kissing for a few minutes. Charlie took off his collar; and Annabelle took off her heart necklace and put down her ponytail. The two put their things on a bed side stand and began kissing again.

Morning.

Annabelle and Charlie were sleeping, still naked under the covers. Charlie's right arm was around Annabelle and her left paw was over his.

There was the sound of a phone ring.

Annabelle woke up, grabbed her heart necklace and pressed a button.

"Hello?" asked Annabelle in a tired tone.

"You sound tired." said someone on the other line. "That's unusual."

"What did you call me for?" asked Annabelle. "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, yes." said the other voice. "That watch. We know now that it has evil powers, but it's gone. We looked everywhere in Heaven and can't find it."

"Oh no!" said Annabelle. "We've gotta find it before something bad happens!"

Flea Bite.

Sasha, Bess and Itchy were sitting inside while it was closed.

Sasha was angry. Her paw held her face and the other paw she tapped against the counter.

"I don't believe this!" said Sasha. "He should've been here last night!"

"You know, before I met Itchy, I had a jerky pitbull boyfriend named Manfred." said Bess. "One night he never came home and then sometime later, I found out he was cheating on me."

"If he knows what's right for him, he wouldn't dare." said Sasha. "I was number one in the Women's Boxing League."

"Then it would suck for him." said Bess.

"I'm going to go sniff and see if I can pick up his scent." said Sasha.

"You go do that." said Itchy.

"Yeah, but I never but my face in the dirt because it smells terrible." said Bess.

Sasha sniffed the ground.

"Gross!" said Sasha. "Yeah, you're right, Bess! Now I remember why I quit doing this! Oh well! I'll pick him up somewhere along the line."

She traveled outside and began hearing a cry for help. Next, her nose came across a neck watch with a moving silhouette crying for help. The watch had the numbers 1-13 on it in roman numerals.

Sasha tilted her head in confusion.

The hour hand struck 13 and yellow light struck Sasha and she was sucked in, screaming, replacing the old silhouette. A male arctic fox was lying in the middle of the road. His fur was currently grey. He became conscious again, picked the watch up and went into the Flea Bite.

"Who are you?" asked Bess.

"I'm Carter Ziur." said the arctic fox.

"Did you happen to see a female Irish Setter?" asked Itchy.

"She's here." said Carter.

"What do you mean?" asked Bess. "I don't see her."

"This watch is a trap." said Carter and walked over to them.

"A trap?" asked Bess and Itchy in confusion.

Carter opened up the watch and showed them.

"Help me!" cried Sasha.

"Oh my!" said Bess. "It's Sasha."

"She's trapped in there until it strikes the 13th hour." said Carter. "Someone has to take her place though. Luckily, I know someone that can help. Her name is Annabelle." he said, closing the watch.

"We know her too." said Itchy. "Pink whippet?"

"Bingo." said Carter and put the watch around his neck.

The three dogs ran out the doors. 


	3. A Bad Feeling Coming On

Chapter 3

Beach house.

"Charles, I've got a bad feeling coming on." said Annabelle.

"What is it, Annabelle?" asked Charlie.

"The watch." said Annabelle. "Now, I think I know what it does and I think it struck again."

"Didn't we leave it in Heaven?" asked Charlie.

"It's not there anymore." said Annabelle. "It's on Earth."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Charlie.

"We've gotta get going." said Annabelle.

The two got dressed and ran out the door.

Meanwhile, at Carter, Itchy and Bess's location.

"We've gotta find Annabelle before it strikes the 13th hour again." said Carter. "Annabelle! We need your help!"

Annabelle, Shooth and Charlie appear.

"You ring..." said Annabelle.

"And we appear!" said Shooth.

"What are you doing with that watch, Carter?" asked Annabelle.

"It's evil." said Carter. "It traps people and we've got to figure out a way to destroy it."

"No!" shouted Charlie. "I feel it in my bones that Sasha's here... in the watch!"

"You don't understand." said Carter. "When the watch strikes the 13th hour, it takes in another victim. It would be the closest one around. If no one else is around, they stay there until the next 13th hour that someone's around."

"Let me see it." said Charlie.

Carter handed Charlie the watch and Charlie opened it to see Sasha's silhouette.

"If that's the way it has to be, I want to take her place." said Charlie.

"No, Charles!" said Annabelle.

"Please respect my wish." said Charlie. "I love her... and I don't want her to go through this."

"Wait a minute." said Bess. "I've got an idea. You say this thing strikes on the 13th hour. What if someone stood in front of it as a decoy while someone else destroyed it?"

"It wouldn't work." said Carter. "The one captured and the one previously captured aren't on Earth at the same time. Someone will die."

"Why would something like this be created?" asked Annabelle.

"Someone watched too much TV." said Charlie.

"Could it be jinxed?" asked Shooth.

"I don't know." said Annabelle. 


	4. Trying To Figure Things Out

Chapter 4: Trying To Figure Things Out

"This is gonna be hard to figure out." said Annabelle.

"I thought you knew about these kind of things." said Charlie.

"I hate to say this, but I do not." said Annabelle. "I look after Heaven's angels, so I don't have time to study. There's ones that know more, but I don't know if they have the answer."

Carter, who had the watch around his neck again, looked over at Charlie, who was now in tears and looked back at Annabelle and said "We'll figure something out."

"I sure hope so." said Annabelle.

"No, we will." said Carter. "You're an angel. Be optimistic. There's an observatory down on some growing island where Alcatrazz was. I say we go there and see what they can tell us. There's probably experts on curses, books and tools to help us. Who's with me?"

"I am." said Charlie.

"So am I." said Itchy.

"And me as well." said Bess.

"And me." said Annabelle.

11:00 pm.

Observatory.

"We've got two hours and 59 minutes to figure something out." said Carter. "We've got to be fast."

A scientist came in the room.

"Sir, you study curses?" asked Carter.

"A little bit." said the scientist.

"You know anything about this watch?" asked Carter.

The scientist grabs the watch.

"Careful." said Carter.

The scientist opened the watch.

"Help me!" cried Sasha.

"Oh no!" said the scientist. "This isn't good. I've only seen one thing similar to this. I don't know what exactly to do. I might know if I knew what it does."

"At the strike of the 13th hour, the closest person to the watch replaces the person currently in the watch." said Carter.

"Oh." said the scientist. "You could try going to hallow ground and seeing if the trapped person can get out at that hour without letting someone else in."

"Where's the closest graveyard?" asked Carter.

"San Vincente." said the scientist. "But you'll never get there in time!"

"Let me ask you something, mister." said Carter. "Do you believe in miracles? Because I sure do."

"Yes." said the scientist.

"That's all I need." said Carter.

The scientist left the room.

"We've gotta get to San Vincente fast." Carter said to Annabelle.

"Okay." said Annabelle. "Hold paws."

Annabelle, Bess, Carter, Charlie, Itchy and Shooth held paws and were zapped to San Vincente.  
> <p>


	5. The Thirteenth Hour Sleeps

Chapter 5

San Vincente, California.

12:51 pm.

"We've gotta find the graveyard fast." said Carter. "We have nine minutes and that's all."

The crew ran to the closest store.

"Sir, how far away is the graveyard?" asked Carter.

"Why?" asked the cashier. "Looking for your zombie?"

"No!" shouted Carter. "It's very important! We need to get there before nine minutes are up! Tell us where it is, dammit!"

"Okay!" said the cashier. "It's a few blocks down the road!"

"Thank you, sir!" said Carter. "Thank you so much!"

Carter turned to Annabelle.

"Please forgive me for my language, Annabelle." he said.

San Vincente Graveyard.

12:58 pm.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Carter.

"Ready as I will ever be." said Charlie.

"I think we can all agree to that." said Bess.

"I know we can." said Annabelle.

The watch struck 12:59.

"Here we go." said Charlie. "We have one minute left."

"I have a feeling that this will work." said Carter.

"I think it will." said Itchy.

They got to talking and the watch finally struck 13:00. Nothing happened.

"What!" shouted Charlie and hit the watch to make sure it was working right.

Evil laughs that only would've came from Belladonna were made.

She then appered outside the graveyard.

"You seriously thought you could stop my watch?" asked Belladonna. "It was forged in the flames of Hell. You can't stop it."

"Yes we can!" shouted Carter.

"Liar!" shouted Belladonna and ran toward the entrance. But as soon as her paw hit the gateway, ice formed around it.

"Ow! Son of a ditch!" shouted Belladonna, holding her right paw. "That is freakin' cold!"

Right then, the tortured souls from Hell that made up the watch made up a brief fire vortex and disappeared.

Sasha lie unconcious very close to the crew.

"Sasha?" asked Charlie. "Are you okay?"

Sasha opened her eyes.

"Charlie." said Sasha, happily.

"Nooooo!" screamed Belladonna and vanished.

"Mom, I think we should get back to Heaven." said Shooth. "I think we've had enough fun this Friday the 13th."

"I agree." said Annabelle.

Golden light came down and Shooth and Annabelle got in it and went back up to Heaven.

"I'll be staying here in San Vincente if you guys wanna drop by sometime." said Carter.

"We might just do that, friend." said Charlie.

"Later then... friend." said Carter and walked away from the graveyard.

"I'm so glad to be back." Sasha said, still lying down.

"I'm glad to have you back." said Charlie, kneeling then kissed her.

Bess and Itchy laughed in rejoice as they hugged each other.

THE END

The Mutton Birds - Don't Fear The Reaper

Charlie Sheen as Charlie B. Barkin

Sheena Easton as Sasha LaFleur-Barkin

Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford

Bebe Neuwirth as Annabelle & Belladonna

and Tress MacNeille as Bess 


End file.
